Blinded Angels
by Sha BAM its Nikkole
Summary: Leah is Amish and has run away from home not knowing what may happen. Along the way she meets a young man named Ethan who wants to help her...Will she fall in love with his town, his ways, and Ethan himself. Or will Leah see that home is where the heart i
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

I don't know where I was planning on running to. I just lifted my legs and started down the rocky road. I never thought I would get lost. The surroundings weren't familiar and I became aware that I wouldn't be able to turn back if I were to get scrared. So I just kept on moving and never once did I look back.

I got tired so I rested by a tree that had thick grass beneath its shade. The running must of gotten to me because I drifted off to sleep once I sat on the grass floor. I could feel the summer breeze hit against my cheek while I was sleeping, but never did I wake to look at my surroundings. Later to the day I felt someone was coming down the road. I lifted my heavy eye lids to see what it was and I found that a buggie was coming down the road. The driver of the buggie was farely young around sixteen or seventeen. The young man looked like he had blonde hair and was somewhat tan. Something inside of me knew he was a farmers son.

Once the buggie came closer to the tree I was laying beneath I got up and tried to flag him down. The young man slowed the buggie down until it was at a full stop. Then he spoke and his words seemed so vivid to me.

" Ma'am are you lost?"

" Yes, I lost track of time and I got lost along the way," I said. But I don't think he saw that I was lying.

" Well I'm headed home and if you would like a ride your welcome to one," he said with such hopefullness in his voice.

" I would be much abliged, but I don't know where I am and I don't know where I'm headed."

" Well, I don't know if I can help if you don't know where your off too."

" I guess I could use a ride after all the walking I have done," she said hoping she didn't give any clues away.

" By the way my name is Leah," she said while holding out her hand for him to shake.

" Nice to meet you Leah I'm Ethan Longacre," he said with a hint of pleasure in his voice.

" Ja," he said to his horse and then we were off, not to fast but fast enough to get somewhere before dark.

I couldn't help but think about the things I left back at home. Like my mother especially sense she was just widowed. Some part of me wanted to run back home and walk through the front door and hug my mother, but part of me just wanted to run away from the past that could rip me apart. Then I came back to reality when the buggie wheel went over a bump.

" So, where are you headed to," Ethan asked breaking the silence.

" I don't know yet, I guess I will just keep following the road until I get somewhere where I'm welcomed," I said knowing that part of me knew that if I kept talking I would start to cry.

I looked down at my plain black dress that was wrinkled knowing that I wouldn't be able to change until I found a town and a job.

" Ethan, do you know if there is a job in town that might hire a a young women like me," I asked with a grim look on my face. I think he saw because with a concerned look he asked,

" Why I don't think there is and may I ask why you might want a job in town?"

" Well I am after all in a town without any possesions and I need money to get supplies."

" Do you not have any fmaily this way?"

" Unfortunately I don't have any relatves and the only family I have is my mother," I said answering his question. But what he said next caught me off guard.

" Is there anyway I may be able to help?"

" I don't think anyone can help me, I think only I can help myself."

" Leah I may not know you, but I may be able to help you with your problem."

" I would love to hear the solution," I said commly even though my heart was racing.

" You could stay with my family until you are able to find yourself a job and a comfortable place to live," he said with such eagerness.

" I don't think I could do that, I wouldn't want to be on you and your family."

"Oh, my family wouldn't mind, they would love to help one of their own."

I knew what he meant by one of their own. He meant that sense I was Amish it wouldn't be a problem, but I knew better than that. My mother always told me never have other Amish help you because some how their ways start to become your ways. So I stayed close to home and didn't interact with other Amish, that's until now.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful characters in this story, but Lurene McDaniel does!

* * *

Chapter 2

I don't know what I was thinking accepting an invitation to stay with another Amish family. Something inside me knew it wouldn't work out, but like always I didn't listen to my gut.

Once I met the family it felt like I fit into a small spacein their hearts. They took me under their wing without any questions. There was Mr. Longacre who may I say seemed very strict, but mother always told me not to judge at first glance. Mrs. Longacre reminded me of my own mother, she was very warm and made you feel like you were worth the time. Then there was Ethan's siblings Charity, Elisabeth, Simeon, and Nathan. I felt like some how Charity would become a good friend to me. Elisabeth, Simeon, and Nathan seemed like they would become my own siblings, the kind that bother you when your trying to be alone because you had a long day on the farm. Everyone in there family seemed to welcome me with open arms, which may I say was very nice.

"Thank you for letting me stay," I said with a smile on my face.

"We wouldn't have it any other way, Leah," Mrs. Longacre said with a beaming smile. I nodded poliety and asked to be excused to my room.

The room wasn't to big, but it was just right for me because it reminded me of home. I was about to lay down on the bed to take a nap when I heard a light tap on the door.

"Leah," the voice on the other side of the door asked.

"Come in," I said warily.

"Diner is in a hour," Charity said walking through the door.

"Would you like me to help in anyway?"

"Ma said to leave you be," Charity said. She stood there and hesitantly started towards the door.

"Is there something else Charity," I asked polietly.

"Well I was wondering where you are from."

"I guess you can say I'm from down the road."

"Then why are you scared to go back," Charity asked with a gleam in her eye.

"Charity, I guess you could say there is more to my story than Ethan has told your family."

"Leah, will you tell me about it when you are ready," Charity asked.

"Yeah, I will tell you when I'm ready."

"Okay, I will see you at diner."

After Charity left the room I took some time to reflect on what I was doing. I wasn't sure if I was doing the right thing by running away from home. My mother always said never run away from your problems because they always follow. I guess I wasn't thinking about that when I decided to leave my ownly true home. But now I couldn't take any of it back because it was just the beginng of a better life or so I thought at the time.

We were all called to diner. It was quiet like any other Amish diner I have been at. The only noise in the room was the scrapping of forks against the china plates. Finally everyone excused themselves, either to clean the diner plates or go to their rooms. But I helped clean up the diner plates, it was the least I could do.

"Thank you, Leah for helping me with these," Mrs. Longacre said staring down at the dishes in her hands.

"Your welcome Mrs. Longacre," I said with a smile on my face.

"Leah, you can call me Tillie."

"Okay, your welcome Tillie," I said. After we were done with taking care of the dishes I excused myself. I didn't want to go to my room so I went for a walk in the night.

It was a beautiful night, the sky was filled with sparkling stars. The only problem was that it was a little chilly. I was pretty cold, so to keep warm I hugged myself. I did this while walking around the Longacre property. I went to take another step when I heard someone coming up behind me. I just stood so still hoping the person was blind and couldn't see me, but I knew to well that the person could see me clearly. Then a hand touched my shoulder making me jump and scream loudly. I turned to see who put there hand on my shoulder only to find a frowning Ethan.

"Ethan!"

"I'm sorry for scaring you, but Ma sent me to give you this," he said holding out a shawl towards me.

"Oh, thank you."

"Your welcome," he said and started to walk away.

"Ethan, why is your familyso welcoming towards me," I asked his back.

"There welcoming towards you because they think your scared of something and they want to make you feel at home," he said with his back still facing me.

"Do you think I'm scared of something?"

"Leah, theres alot of things I wonder about you."

"Like what?"

"Like wheather you are here to change our lives or we're here to change yours," he said.

"Really?And you know this how?"

"I don't, but the Lord does," he said turing to face me.

"Oh, of course," I said as Ethan took a step closer towards me.

"I don't know what it is, but Leah you do something to me that I can't control," he exclaimed. Know he was only inches away from me. Then he took one more step and closed the gap between us and slowly lowered his lips to mine.

* * *

Okay, I'm sorry if it seems I moved it to fast, but PLEASE R&R!

Nikkole14


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the chacters Lurene McDaniel does.

* * *

Chapter 3 

After the night in the field Ethan has been avoiding me in every possible way. When we have to work together side by side he will avert his gaze somewhere else. He won't talk to me about anything and if he needs to talk to me he sends the message with Charity. Okay, so I do need these people bothering me but only because it's boring when no one talks all day.

So, me being me I went straight over to Ethan the next day when everyone was too busy to even listen to a converstation and started talking to him.

"What else is there to do once I'm done with my chores," I asked trying to get his attention.

"Leah, I'm trying to work," he said not even looking up.

"I can see that, but can't you work and talk at the same time?"

"Leah...," he said with a moan.

"What did I do now?"

"I'm trying to work and this isn't easy," he said pointing to what he was doing.

"Oh, sorry I bothered you," I said with sarcasim even though my mother always told me rudeness doesn't get you anywhere in this world. Then I started walking away.

"Leah..."

"What," I asked not even turning around.

"I'm sorry if I came off rude, but I have had a long day and I just want to get some rest."

"And like I haven't."

"Well, you don't have as much work as I do."

"Oops," I said and smaked myself on my forehead like I forgot something.

"Leah, I didn't mean it like that," he said with a frown on his face.

"Sure," I said with so much sarcasim that if sarcasim could kill it would have gotten Ethan. I started to walk away again when Ethan grabbed my hand and spun me around.

"Are you mad?"

"We're always suppose to forgive those who have done something wrong and I have forgiven you."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"I'm forgiving for not talking to me for the last couple of days and I'm forgiving for being rude," I said with a fake smile to get my point across.

"I was afraid that I had shamed you," he said averting his gaze to look at the ground.

"Don't worry you didn't."

"I know you come from a less strict Amish community, but I wasn't sure if what I did was considered shameful," he said looking at me with his piercing blue eyes. He kept doing this and I couldn't look any more and I averted my gaze to look at the dirt beneath me. Something in Ethan changed just a hint because next he put his hand on my cheek so I was looking into his eyes.

"Leah there is more we need to talk about, meet me after supper in the barn, but don't go right away, help Ma with the dishes so it won't look suspicous," he said. He then grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze and slowly dropped it so it was at my side once more. He walked away and went back to his farm chores leaving me to stand there looking quite silly.

I went back to work and all I could think about the whole time I was doing my work was about the conversation we would have. I guess you could say I was in a daze and I was using a shovel which equals getting no where. I didn't know I wasn't getting anywhere with my chores until Charity came over and in my ear whispered

"Leah, you have been digging at that hole for an hour," she said and walked away giggling.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so its been awhile sense I have updated. It may not seem like it to you reviewers, but it was for me. Well heres Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4 

I love Napanee at this time of year. It makes you feel like if you were to stay all your problems and your past would go away. I think that what I have done is for the best, but some other part of me thinks that I have made the worse possible choice. I know I haven't been here long enough to really look into their hearts, but I know that what ever choice I make in the future will be the right one.  
I went into town with the family for Sunday Sabath. The streets were like any plain streets I have seen. Along the sidewalks there were tourists farther than the eye could see. I don't know who told me this, but someone said that the Amish communities were always full of tourtists because they thought our ways different and interesting. I never even heard of that before, but the only reason I think that is because where I lived we were very isolated. You couldn't see our farm from the dirt road because pines hid it. Our farm house however is nothing like the Longacre's farm house. My farm house is particularly small and only had four bedrooms. The Longacre's farm house had at least eight rooms and it took the whole family to run it.  
Church was nice. I haven't been to church ever sense my dad died. It was nice to see people rest and pray, but it was uncomfortable on those benches. After church the family went home to have a big home cooked meal.  
Ethan and I have spoken alot lately. We now have a secreat spot where we go to be alone. He took me to the secreat place that night after dinner. Yeah, so we spoke about some things before we left the barn, but most of the time we spent the night under the stars. I can remember as if it was last week, in a sense that's true.  
_I just excused myself after helping Tillie with the dishes and walked out onto the porch as if I was going to have another walk around the property. But instead I walked quietly over to the barn. I opened the barn door just a crack to see what was happening inside. I could see there was a lantern and a shadow pacing the barn floor. Then the door swung open and the shadow pulled me in so fast that I couldn't get the description of who it was. I don't know why I thought it was someone else because Ethan was the only one who invited me to the barn. After being jerked from the spot by the barn door I took a step back to straighten my ruffled dress. I felt a little dizzy, but knew that it would soon disappear because butterflies arised in my stomach. I looked up into his piercing blue eyes to find him smiling and walking towards me.  
"I have waited for you, Leah," he said with a glint of hope in his voice.  
"And I you," I said smiling. We talked about everything that had happened that day. We talked about dinner and how everyone liked the meal I had prepared. Then he chose a different subject and I didn't really want to talk about. He asked me questions like,"Why don't you talk about your family," and "Are you you here to stay for the rest of you days." I found the last question quite odd. Not only because it seemed he wanted me to say yes, but because I couldn't answer it with the truth or with a lie. I think Ethan saw that I was uncomfortable with that particular subject because next thing you know he is grabbing my arm and leading me out of the barn.  
"Where are we going," I asked in a excited, but yet nervous voice.  
"It's a suprise," he said with the biggest smile on his face. It didn't take us long to get there, but I think we walked half a mile before stopping in front of a small pond that had wild flowers growing every where. Even though it was dark you could tell that when it was light out that it was beautiful. As I looked around at everything I was aware that Ethan was staring at me. I looked at him the way he was looking at me, with a big smile and a gleam in my eye. As we just looked at each other in the eye his hand came up from his side to caress my cheek, he then bent down to give me a kiss. After the sweet and tender kiss was finished I layed my head on his shoulder and we watched the sky. Looked at the twinkling stars. We ended up staying until one in the morning in now what was called our secreat hiding place. I guess you could say that was the meeting at the "barn".  
I was tired, but I wanted to see if Ethan had left something in our hiding space. I walked at a pace that would make people suspicious. Okay, maybe I ran and that really made people suspicious. We couldn't meet at night because the night we spent under the stars affected Ethan's work out in the fields and his father started asking questions. So to play it safe he would write a letter and put in the hole of a pine tree. Let's just say I know how Ethan writes and when he does write he isn't very thorough and just isn't the same as in person. But I thought when I got there I would get the note read it, stay awhile, and then head back to the Longacre property. It didn't end up that way at all. I read the note he wrote over and over until I drifted off to sleep, it read: _

Leah,  
I miss talking to you and looking at you. It seems like forever sense we have been alone together. I miss you and hope to see you alone soon.

Yours Truely,  
Ethan

I woke up and I could here the birds chirping and the sun was in the center of the sky telling me that it was twelve o' clock. My heart started to race because I might get kicked out because I'm irresponsible. I got up and started to run. Then this is what I remember, there must of been a log in front of me because I fell and everything went black.

* * *

Cliff hanger, but all well! I sorta think this chappie was sucky, but give me your feed back!

Nikkole14


End file.
